


Malfoy-Induced Madness

by Lorraine_Bellevue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_Bellevue/pseuds/Lorraine_Bellevue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix did say that Narcissa was driving her mad, going on about Lucius…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy-Induced Madness

Halloween had always been Narcissa's favourite holiday, – the one time of year that she was allowed to cast aside propriety and have a bit of fun, and the Halloween upon which she was seventeen years old was a _particularly_ exciting Halloween. It was the first year that she had a proper beau to accompany her to the ball.

"You know that you're driving us all mad, going on and on about Lucius Malfoy," Bellatrix commented dryly on Halloween night, while Narcissa preened and adjusted the feathery angel wings that she would wear to the party.

"You're just jealous," Narcissa sang. The doorbell rang downstairs and she let out a squeal of delight. "That's him!"

"I'll get it," Bellatrix said, standing. "Finish your costume…"

Narcissa, practically ecstatic, smoothed her wings once more, then bounded downstairs after her sister, only to find Bellatrix standing in the doorway, tucking her wand into her sash with an innocent smile on her face.

"Where's Lucius?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.

"Well, funny about that…" Bellatrix seemed barely able to contain laughter. "Lucius isn't here. But," she added, stepping back so that Narcissa could see the doorstep, "there's this _lovely_ peacock that you can take to the dance."  

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
